When truth comes into the light
by Persephone97Taurus
Summary: What if Toph's parents had a reason to be overprotective? What if there was an explanation regarding Toph's blindness? What if her past was actually a complete lie? Find the answers to these questions in this fanfic/spin off about the young earthbender. Rating has changed to M for some violence description (just in case).
1. Chapter 1

When truth comes into the light

 **Disclaimer:** This story was written for mere fun. I do not own any of the characters or other elements of ATLA.

 **A/N:** Hi, everyone! After being a devoted fangirl of this site, I've finally decided to upload one of my own fanfics. This is the first time that I ever do this. Please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy! :)

P.S. Sorry if there is any gramatical error (English is not my mother tongue :P).

" _What do you mean I'm not your daughter?"_

Those words kept ringing inside Toph's mind. A few weeks ago, a hawk Messenger had arrived at a forest where the gang was hiding. It had a letter that was addressed to Toph. Apparently, it came from the Beifong's house. At first, the young earthbender had thought that it would say something like "young miss, you need to come back immediately. As a lady, it is your duty to…". She had already received a scroll like that one after the failed attempt of her kidnap at Ba Sing Se; unsurprisingly, such an action was payed for by none other than her own father. To get things done already, she had asked Katara to read the letter for her. What came after, she didn't quite expect it…

 _Dear Toph,_

 _We are writing this letter to provide you with an information that has always been kept hidden form you. We are deeply sorry that you should find out about it through this paper rather than in person, but it had to be due to the current situation. With all our sorrow, we must inform you that we are not your biological parents. The reason of why we are telling you this is because, two days ago, a man- if we should ever call it like that- came by looking for you. We cannot explain every detail through this medium for it would have complicated our goal of warning you as soon as possible. The only thing that we can tell you is that this being had given you to us when you were only a baby. We were told specific instructions concerning you; some of them included providing you a new identity an assure that you were our true heir. After all these years, this thing has come back to take you. What was his purpose? We know not the answer to it. The only thing for sure is that he is extremely dangerous and that you must, at all cost, avoid being recognized. Even if you are with the Avatar, we are not sure about the power of this being. Toph, even if you might never forgive us, you must stay safe._

 _I hope to be hearing from you soon._

 _With love,_

 _your mother, if you still would like to call me by that,_

 _Poppy Beifong_

.

.

.

When these final words were said, everyone remained silent. It seemed as if some dark spell had overtaken them. The only thing that echoed across the field was the sound of their breathing. Aang directed his gaze towards the girl who was currently the main topic of the former letter.

"Toph, are you…?"

But she had already turned around and started to walk away.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but before I continue, but I promise that more of them will keep coming. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** As I promised, new chapters would be coming. Enjoy! _

_What was I supposed to feel that day? Should I be angry, sad, depressed, hurt? The only thing that I felt was numbness… I still think that I am. I mean, it seems as if a part of me had just been ripped from my whole being. Even if I was never quite fond of my past, it still was part of my identity. So, the question is, who am I really? Who is Toph? Heck, should I even call myself by that name? Geez, and to think that Sozin's comet is just around the corner. I may sometimes be stubborn and headstrong (well, maybe more), but what I'm not is being selfish. That is one of the things I do know… Even if I'm clueless of my actual identity. Well then buddy, stop being reckless and go get Aang to continue his training. He needs to practice his combat skills. The time of needing them will be within us in just a blink of an eye (even if it sounds senseless to me. You know, blind girl?)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

There was a perfect spot to practice some bending just near a pond. This place was excellent for it was hidden from civilization, which would avoid them the trouble of being discovered by the enemy. Toph had been growing distant from the gang, so it was quite a surprise for them to see the earthbender approach towards them.

"Hi, Toph! It's good to see you. So, how you've been…?"

"Not now, twinkle toes. We need to train you".

"But, Toph, what about…?"

"I said that no distractions are needed, got it?"

At this moment, Katara decided to step in.

"Toph, you don't have to act so rude. Aang was just trying to be nice with you".

"Look, sugar queen, if you want to spend your time trying to give your constant motherly lecture, fine. But I'm not going to be the one responsible of making Aang waste another second. We're running out of time before the final confrontation with the Firelord arrives".

"Hey! The only thing I'm doing is trying to avoid any fight between any of us!"

"And what you're doing right now is not provoking it? It seems that you're seeking for it rather than dissolving it".

"Well, you...!"

"Katara, stop!", that's when Zuko had to intervene. "Toph is right, Sozin's comet is upon us. If we let this quarrel continue, Aang won't be prepared to face my father".

The waterbender gave a side glace to the blind girl before replying.

"Fine…".

The three masters stationed themselves around the Avatar, each one adopting a combat position. Without any warning, for Ozai wouldn't be gentle with Aang, they started to attack the air nomad. Water, earth, and fire were flying in various directions. Any spectator would be in awe by the sparing that was taking place.

"You know", Sokka spoke to Suki, "Aang should be glad that I'm not on the battlefield".

"Is it because he wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt?"

"What? No! I meant that if Aang had to face me, he would be in deep trouble".

"Of what, your boomerang?"

"Hey! Don't underestimate my boomerang. Plus, I always have my sneaky surprise attack!"

The Kyoshi warrior simply nodded her head before saying, "whatever you say, Sokka".

In the meantime, Aang had thrown a rock towards Toph, who easily deflected it. The flying earth went straight towards Katara, who quickly dodged it.

"Hey, I saw what you did there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You did it on purpose!"

"What?! No, I didn't! You just happened to be standing there".

"Oh, so it means that you couldn't see me?!"

"Well, I am blind, if you must know". Katara was fuming while Toph kept on going, "I would be SO sad if you haven't noticed it".

"Don't change the subject! I know what you're doing. It's the same thing that happened back at the Fire Nation; we were also training with Aang!"

"Really, Katara? You're going to bring that subject? And for the record, THAT was also done unintentionally!"

While they were arguing, Zuko stood there a bit confused, He couldn't help but ask Aang about it.

"What are they talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. When we were going _incognito_ in the Fire Nation, Toph and Katara got themselves into a tiny fight".

Zuko blinked for a bit before continuing with their own conversation. "Does it normally happen?"

"Not usually, Zuko. But when it does…"

"Don't you think that we should stop them?"

Aang did had to agree with Zuko's point. If those two kept on going with their quarrel, they could easily draw the attention of someone that might be wandering around. It might even blow their cover.

"Alright, guys! Look, I know that you have had your differences…"

"Differences?!", both ladies replied.

"Just listen, please!", Aang raised both of his hands before continuing speaking, "can't we just keep going with our training? It would be of great use for me in the following days to come".

With that speech, Toph and Katara decided to move on. But certain waterbender was still irritated. So, when the moment came, she conjured a water whip and _accidentally_ smacked Toph's neck.

"What the hell?! Watch it, Katara!"

"What do you mean? You just happened to be standing at the wrong spot, Toph".

"Look, even if I'm blind, I can feel the emotions of people, see right through their meaningless words. Guess what? I know you're lying!"

Katara smirked at her. "What are you going to do about it?"

Toph gnarled before replying, "no need to ask, sugar queen!"

They were both about to attack each other if it weren't for a fire wall that separated them.

"Enough! Stop it, both of you! Aang is our priority at this moment. Just leave your pride for a moment, will you?"

Toph hesitated before stepping back. "Alright, sparky boy…". But Katara had to murmur the following words, "so not tough as it seems…Tsk… tamable".

That made Toph finally snap. She quickly ran towards Katara and tackled her. They rolled around the dirt; each one was trying to hurt the other. Just when Toph's fist was about to connect with Katara's jaw, both Aang and Zuko separated them. Sokka and Suki immediately rose to their feet and were by the side of their friends.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, so now you're taking sides with her, twinkle toes? Why am I not surprised at all?"

"I´m not taking sides with any of you! But that doesn't mean that your attack to Katara is justified".

"What would you have wanted me to do? Suck it up like you would have done?"

Katara decided to interfere. "Don't talk to Aang like that, Toph!"

"Oh, shut up, Katara! He can handle it. He cannot always be protected by others! At some point, one must become independent. Aang is not a naïve boy anymore!"

"You don´t know…". But before anyone could continue, Toph stumped her feet at the ground, causing a small earthquake that made the whole squad wobble and lose their balance.

"Forget it! I'm done here!" Toph decided to walk away. Katara was the first to stand on her feet and shout at the earthbender.

"Toph, don't you dare give your back on us! Are you even listening? I'm talking to you!"

By each word that was spoken by the waterbender, Toph's anger increased and clenched both of her fists. "Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?"

"You know what I mean! My name is NOT Toph!"

"And how should we call you then?"

"I don't know! I don't know my real name or who I really am!"

And with those final words, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So, it'll be 1 a.m. over here by the time I post this chapter. Still, I wanted to upload it for you . I hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. If anyone wants to leave a comment, I'll be glad to read it. :)

Toph didn't come back until the moon had already risen and the sky was invaded by stars. She dragged her feet towards the bonfire. The looks that were thrown at her were different. Some expressed skepticism, others represented concern, and one was spitting fire towards the earthbender. And yet, the latter one couldn't care less.

Aang rose up, grabbed a bowl of soup, and handed it to Toph. But instead of accepting it, the young earthbender gently pushed it back.

"No, thanks. I'm… not hungry".

"But you skipped lunch time. I'm sure that you must be starving".

"Don't worry, I mean it. I have no appetite for food".

Still, Aang and the others, even Katara, looked doubtful about it. None the less, they didn't say anything and just kept eating.

.

.

.

 _I was telling the truth. Since I left the training field, my stomach never complained about not having eaten during the rest of the day. The only thing that started to bother me was my throat. Apparently, it was demanding me to satiate a sudden thirst. Yet, when I approached a nearby lake (there were a lot of waters spots around here!), and I sipped from it, my body immediately rejected it, so I spat the water. It wasn't the fact that the water might have been polluted; but somehow, it felt as if my body didn't want any water at all. Then, if I didn't want such liquid, how come is it that I still yearned to satiate my thirst? If it isn't water that my body wants, then what is it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Two days had passed, and the headstrong girl still refused to eat. The last thing that she wanted was to draw the attention of anyone. But, alas! It became quite the opposite. Everyone was alarmed about what was happening with Toph. Each one tried to persuade the girl to eat. However, all their attempts ended up failing and caused the young earthbender to drift apart from the group.

Right now, a certain waterbender wouldn't take it anymore. The gang decided to follow Katara, who had gone straight towards the place where her conflict with Toph had started.

.

.

.

 _I was sitting near the pond when I suddenly felt the presence of my friends. The earth's vibrations warned me that one of them was walking in my direction. I knew who it was._

"Look, Katara, if you are looking for a fight, I'll have to disappoint you. I'm not in the mood for a quarrel".

Katara furrowed her brows before replying, "I'm not here for that; you know why we're here".

Toph huffed and continued with the conversation. "If it is about _the other_ subject, then again, I'll have to say that you'll be disappointed about it".

"Just tell us then why you won't eat! It's been two days since the last time that you touched a meal or a cup of water! Why are you doing this? Is it a way to get back at me because of our previous fight? If so, then I'm sorry! But it's also stupid to be acting like this, you are hurting yourself!"

At this comment, the earthbender snorted. "Oh, please, sugar queen, don't flatter yourself so much. I'm not doing this because it has to do with YOU." She pointed her index finger towards the waterbender, "none of it has to do with ANY of you! Do I have to repeat the idea again so that it finally goes through your brains?! I'm NOT hungry!"

"You are lying!"

"But I'm not!"

Katara started to massage her temples. "Toph, please, there must be a reason behind your actions!"

That's when it suddenly clicked in Katara's mind.

"It's about the letter, isn't it? The one you received a few days ago…".

Toph frown before starting to count with her fingers. "…One, stop sneaking into other people's life. Mind your own business, will you? And two, no I'm not being emotional about that stupid thing! ( _On the contrary, numbness has been consuming me_ ). I-am-NOT-starving! Got it? Good!"

With that final statement, Toph started to walk in the opposite direction. But, apparently, someone would not take that as the end of the conversation.

"Toph! Don't you dare take one more step…"

"Oh! What are you going to do about it? Plus, haven't I told you before to stop calling me by THAT name?!"

"You ARE Toph!"

"According to whom?"

"According to your parents! It was given to you when you were born".

Toph hit a nearby rock and pulverized it. "They are NOT my parents! Have you forgotten about the content of that letter, Katara? That lady has clearly stated it!"

"But still, she was concerned about you! She is your mother".

"I have no mother! Can't you already get the idea?"

That line had upset Katara in so many levels. So, from there, her actions were taken over by her emotions.

"If I don't get it?! You are being ridiculous, Toph! I DO know what it means not to have a mother! I was the one who lost her! Sokka has! Zuko has! But you, what gives YOU the right to claim the fact that you have no mother?! None!"

While she was speaking, the banished prince had arrived at Katara's side. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Katara, stop!"

But she managed to free herself from his grip. "No, Zuko! She doesn't get it! What does she know about not being able to hug your mother?! Not being able to get some comfort from her when you have a nightmare? Miss all those stories that she would talk about to excite you?" A drop of tear had spilled from her cobalt eyes. "She knows nothing!"

I should have left the place… I should have ignored Katara. And yet, I stood there, listening to every single word that she delivered. Each of it fed something that was growing inside me. Something that was taking over me. Every single vein of my body was burning. By the time Katara had spoken "she knows nothing", I had finally loosened control. I was lost, and that THING got unleashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody knew what was going on. A few seconds ago, Katara was yelling at Toph. But now, these two had suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Someone- or something- had gripped tightly Katara's neck and vanished towards a nearby lake, the one in which the young earthbender had failed to satiate her thirst. The being threw the waterbender towards the natural pool, which turned out to be the savior of Katara, for if she had been thrown at a solid spot, the waterbender would have certainly died by the impact.

Katara froze a portion of the lake to help herself stand up. While doing it, she was panting with such difficulty due to the recent loss of air. Katara glanced at the shore and stop what she was doing. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She trembled a bit and was barely able to come up with some words.

"T-Toph, is that you?"

Standing in front of her, there was no longer the earthbender youngster that we once knew, but rather a female with a much taller frame1. Her skin was pale (it could even surpassed Zuko's). Her long-disheveled hair was changing its tone (one moment it seemed as if it was becoming light brown, but it abruptly went back to jet black). But those weren't the features that had caught Katara's attention. This creature had nails- no, not nails, but rather claws- that were thick, sharp as a knife, and as dark as the night. This being also possessed a pair of crimson eyes that assimilated to the fire and blood. The pupils' shape was not circular, but rather oval with pointed ends at the bottom and top.

The creature had such a menacing glare that even the mightiest warrior could easily quiver if he or she was looked upon with it. The beast was snarling at her prey and showing her pearl daggers that resided in her mouth (one of the beast's deadliest weapons… her fangs). Just the simple fact of hearing her prey talk had provoked the fury to boil in anger. She wanted to rip apart the waterbender's throat, and she would make sure to accomplish her desire.

In a matter of seconds, the creature rushed towards her victim. She defied the laws of physics for she did not drown when her feet touched the water but was rather moving swiftly on top of it. Katara was barely able to move her ice ground while using all her energy to avoid her attacker. Despite this, the being was barely using her full speed for she wanted her prey to get tired.

Katara was desperately trying to avert the predator because she didn't want to hurt her friend. So, instead of attacking, she built a massive iceberg in which she could imprison the former earthbender.

At first, it seemed as if her plan had worked out. But alas, the predator smashed through her cage, causing it to crumble as if it was made from thin paper. _But how was that possible,_ Katara thought. _I made sure that the ice was thick enough. But she managed to pulverize it effortlessly!_

Now that the creature had had enough of fooling around, she spurt faster than before and grabbed Katara by her neck. She rose her body at an eye level- for now the former one was much taller than the latter one- and looked upon her victim with a menacing stare. She could kill the waterbender by simply crushing her windpipe. However, something stirred inside her, making the creature release the girl.

"Toph, don't do it!"

The gang had finally caught up with them. She looked at her friends with anguish and desperation. Then suddenly, she was gone.

1 Her height was now 5'10.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I finally managed to upload a new chapter. The original plan was to post it earlier... But the lights in my house went off -.-'. But that didn't stop me of posting the chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it!

All the gang immediately rushed to aid Katara.

"Katara! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sokka. I'm a bit injured, but it's not something that I can't heal with some bending".

Truthfully, it was a miracle that the waterbender didn't receive more attacks. If the fight would have prolonged a couple of more minutes, and we might have witness a tragedy. However, it didn't mean that it would not happen.

"Katara, please tell us everything".

"All I remember was screaming at Toph. Then suddenly, I was fighting for my life against something that was unable to recognize me".

And so, the waterbender went into detail. By the time she had ended her explanation, all her friends were speechless of what they had just heard. After a few seconds of silence, the banished prince decided to speak.

"Whatever that thing is, we need to find it. We don't know what that creature could cause. Besides, our friend is in danger, and we need to save her from whatever had took possession of her. Toph is trapped inside that thing".

.

.

.

She was running fast across the woods. Her speed could easily surpass the Avatar's one. Her limbs were soared; not because of the fight that had occurred a few moments ago, but rather because her bones were quickly elongating. How? That story will be explained in another moment by another being.

For the moment, as the protagonist of this tale was moving, she became aware that her clothing did not fit her any longer. Fortunately, she was passing by a small village and noticed a bundle of clothes that might be of significant use. She grabbed whatever might be appropriate and proceeded with her journey.

What was she looking for? She didn't know the answer to it. The only thing she was certain of was the increase of her thirst. Just at that moment, there was the sound of a twig being cracked. The creature halted. She made a turn to the right and sniffed the air. Believe it or not, that noise was made a couple of miles away from where she was standing. None the less, it didn't pass unnoticed from her ears. Her eyes scanned the area (for now the earthbender was now able to see) and found a new target.

She rushed at full speed and, in a matter of seconds, tackled her prey. Apparently, she had just attacked a wild beast known as a sabre-tooth moose lion. Nevertheless, the animal has succumbed to its death by the time it was immobilized, and all its blood was drained from all its body.

.

.

.

A day had passed, and the Avatar's team were still unable to find their missing friend. There was no trace that could give them any clue of the whereabout of the earthbender… until now.

Appa was flying above the woods while each member of the group was surveying every corner of the landscape. That's when Sukki had spotted something.

"Look, over there! It looks like there was a quarrel in that region".

And so, Aang made the flying bison turn around and land a few feet away from the spot where Sukki had pointed out. Some trees were smashed and spread all over the place. The grass was painted with a scarlet tone. There was a corpse of a saber-tooth moose lion lying in front of their eyes. But it wasn't the only thing that had lost its life.

To the horror of everyone, there were the bodies of men who had certainly died due to the brutal wounds that they were covered in. That sight of it resembled that of a butcher's work of art. It seemed that all of them were dead, until one of the bodies had started to shiver.

The gang went to the aid of the man. When they flipped him over, some of them had gasped for they had recognized him.

"Zuko! He's one of the pirates that you were with when you showed me that you had my mother's necklace!"

"Yes, Katara. He also contributed with an attempt of murdering me when Zhao invaded the North Pole".

The banished prince got closer to the pirate and looked at his face. The man was the embodiment of fear itself for his facial expression gave him away. The injured man was unable to move for most of his bones were broken.

"What happened?", asked Zuko.

The wounded man started to breath quickly and was unable to come up with any word. This made the fire bender get angry which provoked him to threaten the man with his fist that was now covered in fire.

"I'm not going to ask again!"

"Zuko, don't!", interrupted the young airbender, "he's already frightened. The use of violence will not give us the answers that we're looking for".

Katara supported the Avatar's statement and touched the prince's shoulder. "Aang is right, Zuko. Perhaps if I can use my healing abilities, I might be able to stabilize his state of mind".

Amber eyes crossed path with cobalt eyes. Zuko exhaled and moved to the side to let Katara do what she has suggested. Katara conjured a water glove and spread it across the man's forehead. The pirate was able to focus his mind better, but it still didn't take away his fear.

"Could you tell us what happened?", asked the waterbender.

The injured man began to stammer while trying to tell his story.

"I-it ha-ha-ppened so... so quick-ly...".

.

.

.

The sound of the crushing of leaves and the click of their weapons resonated along their path with every step they took. The pirates were searching for exotic animals so that they could capture and sell them at the black market. For instance, if you were able to get your hands over a platypus bear, you could gain a lot of money either by selling it to the circus or elaborating expensive coats with its thick fur.

"Ai, captain! Do yaw happen to know wha' type of beast we're looking fa?" 1

The captain grunted at the remark.

"Stop asking these questions, you fool! You all will know when I say so!"

And just when he had finished talking, the captain and his crew had stumbled upon a dead body.

"Look, boss! It's a saber tooth moose lion!"

"I know what I'm looking at, I'm not blind!". He surveyed the dead corpse and said, "Well, it might be dead, but we could still sell its horns and fangs for a good sum of money".

Some of the men unsheathed their weapons to claim various parts of the body. But just when they were about to get nearby, the pirates noticed some movement at the side of the dead animal. It appeared to be the killer of the deceased creature.

The predator seemed to be biting the moose's throat. Yet, she stopped savoring her meal when she felt the presence of other beings. Slowly, the attacker raised her head. Her eyes were gleaming like a pair of garnets. Most of her face and clothes were covered in blood. The hunter did not appreciate the fact that these men had interrupted her feast, for she has started to gnarl at them and show a pair of sharp teeth as a sign of attack.

"What the...?"

But the captain was unable to finish the sentence. His body was tackled about ten feet away. His face was imprisoned by the hand and claws of the beast. Without any warning, a skull was crushed, and the remains of a brain were splattered all over the ground. There was no trace of the captain's head left behind. The ship's crew went mad at the recent loss of their leader and decided to attack their captain's assassin. That was a terrible mistake which would be paid for at a deadly cost.

The fury lunged towards her new attackers with a terrifying growl. They didn't stand a chance at all. Her mere strength, speed, and animalistic assets had made it possible for the creature to gain the upper hand. Limbs were ripped apart, flesh was pierced and cut into little pieces, and bones were broken and pulverized into dust. With each passing second, a life was claimed by the blood-thirsty being.

One of the pirates was able to stab the predator's torso. But it seemed that his action had caused no damage at all. The butcher of the massacre looked down at the weapon that went through her body. She then glanced at the owner of the spear and gave him a malevolent smirk. One of her hands pulled the spear far deeper into her, making the trembling man get closer to her for he foolishly hadn't let go of his weapon. The color of his face was completely drained by merely being face to face with this woman (if you could even call it a human).

"What… what are you?"

She just smiled diabolically and slaughtered his throat with her pearl knives. Screams were spread all over the forest until they slowly started to decrease. The last sound that was heard was a maniacal cackle.

.

.

.

Fear took over the group's emotions. They could not believe what they've just heard. They denied the fact that their friend was responsible of such atrocity. Toph was not a murderer. And yet, the former description was nothing but the mere truth, which was the last thing spoken by the wounded survivor moments before his last breath was finally claimed by death.

1 *Written on purpose as a type of pirate's slang. *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but I've been busy the past few days plus the fact that it's currently 1 a.m. over here -.-'. Still, I wanted to at least give you a bit more of the story's development. But don't worry, I'll make sure to write more! :)

Slow footsteps stepping on top of the grass interrupted the night's peacefulness. After walking for a while, the dame had finally found what she was looking for. She got on her knees and splashed some water all over her face. While doing so, her eyes had spotted the image of a being looking at her. Light brown hair cascaded in various layers around a well-shaped face that highlighted a pair of cheekbones, a porcelain skin, and thick eyelashes that framed a pair of precious stones that were a color mixture of ice and turquoise. It was her reflection. Yet, the only thing that she saw was a monster. Her trembling fingers touch her pale cheeks.

"What have I become?"

A couple of tears started to roll down her face as a sign of regret and desperation.

"Am I destined to live like this for the rest of my life? Is this who I really am?"

As the young lady was talking to herself, there was a glowing spirit standing right next to her. The ghost put her hand on top of the young one's shoulder. Startled by it, the former earthbender whipped her head to look upon her visitor.

"Who are you? What do you want?" While she spoke to the dead figure, our protagonist stood at her feet, preparing for whatever could come next.

The glowing being raised her palm as a sign of peace and answered the question. "Fear not, dear child. I am here to guide you".

The young lady seemed confused after hearing the response. She didn't let her guard down.

"How?"

"By giving you the truth that you are desperately seeking for". Somehow, the spirit's voice was able to soothe the earthbender.

Now that she was able to examine her better, the runaway girl noticed that, even if she was gazing at a dead being, she couldn't deny the stunning facial features that the latter one possessed. Her jade orbs seemed as if they had the power of peeking through one's soul. Still, even if she had the looks of a fair maiden, it didn't diminish her regal and towering fame that reminded you of a warrior that was about to engage on a battle. These traits matched perfectly with her attire for she was currently earing a dark metal armor that shined with the moon's rays.

After pondering for a few moments, the hesitant girl gained the courage to ask the question.

"Alright, what am I?"

"We have been called by different names. Some say that we are demons, living nightmares, tormentors of humanity… Others have adopted us as their new deities for they believe that we are gods. There is a word that accurately define us, but I'm afraid you're most likely to be unaware of such term. I do not blame you for not knowing it; after all, we do not even belong in this dimension".

 _What… what is she talking about? I feel how my knees are about to give away…_

"For the meantime, let's just leave it with the following answer… We are the undead".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Here's another (short) chapter. Enjoy! :)

"Un…dead? But wouldn't that mean that I'm…?"

The spirit interrupted the now confused girl who had ended up with more questions yet to be discovered.

"It's a bit complex, my child. I will gladly explain it to you in another time".

The former blind girl fixed her eyes on the ground. She was processing the information that she had recently got until she finally came up with other doubts.

"A few moments ago, while you were explaining what I am, you mentioned the word " _we"_ … Does that mean that you and I are the same?"

"As being part of the same species, yes, we are".

In a certain way, those words had given our young lady some bit of hope. But now confusion had started to develop in her mind for she now remembered another detail about their conversation.

"Wait, you said that _we do not belong in this dimension_ … What did you mean by that?"

Jade eyes stared at her for a few seconds. The ghost was probably figuring a way to simplify the truth without disturbing the former earthbender any further. But it was to no avail, she was already terrified of her true nature.

"You are not from this world".

After hearing this, the one who had once went by the name of Toph felt reality smashing her to the ground. This fact was only contributing to her thought of having her life based on a huge lie all along. If she wasn't Toph, then who was she?

Before she was able to continue with her interrogation, a rustling sound was heard from a nearby bush. A group of men had appeared. Given their aspect, they seemed that they were citizens of the Earth Kingdom. Still, it didn't mean that their true intentions were harmless.

One of the clique's member whistled while scanning her with a vulgar glance.

"Well, well… What do we have here?"

Apparently, he was the leader of the group. The man possessed a strong physique, broad shoulders, tanned skin, nut brown eyes, black hair tied in a ponytail, and a variety of tattoos that were covering his left arm. He was looking at the lonely lady (for the ghost had evaporated).

"Now, why is a pretty girl like you wandering at this late hour? Haven't you heard of the dangers that live in this part of the forest?"

His companions started to cackle after his remark. The leader approached our female protagonist, an act that she did not appreciate for she was gnarling as a sign of warning.

"Oh, by the mighty spirits! A feisty girl, isn't she? Now, haven't you heard that a lady is prettier when she shuts her mouth?"

While he was talking, the man was already at a short distance that enabled him to caress some strand of her hair. The fury swiftly caught his wrist which had now become her hand's prisoner. Bloody eyes were now staring at the foolish man.

"Wrong move, you idiot. You should have listened my warning and retreated".

The next thing that was heard was the snapping of bones that were being broken. The gal was gone the moment the beast was awoken.

 **A/N:** This was originally part of chapter 6. But, as I mentioned before, it was a bit late when I was writing it down XD.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey, guys! It's been a busy week, and I haven't had the time to write down lately. But I finally found the opportunity to upload another chapter! So without further a due, let's get going!

A flying bison was hovering above the trees. The gang that was being transported by Appa was now scanning all over the place to locate any possible sign that my lead them to their friend's whereabouts.

"She's got to be near. The tracks that we've been following were practically recently made/ fresh".

"I just hope that you're right, Sokka".

"Trust me, Suki! I'm pretty good at this kind of stuff. Back at The South Water Tribe, I was the one who was responsible of hunting down our meal". He turned around to look at his sister. "Am I right, Katara?"

"Yeah, which is the main reason as to why we almost starved to death".

"Hey!"

"What? I'm just saying the truth".

The firebender had to interrupt the siblings before any argument would develop. "Guys, I know you might have your own issues, but there is no time for that".

"Zuko's right", said Aang, "we need to find Toph before it's too… late".

The rest of the team members looked upon at what had disturbed the young monk.

"Oh, no…".

Appa descended to enable the team to ran towards the newly victims of their missing friend. Zuko approached towards one of the fallen members of the squad and kneeled beside him.

"What happened?"

The earthbender spat some blood before he managed to come up with some words.

"That woman was crazy! We had never stumbled upon a female like that. All the previous ones were easy to handle with".

Zuko raised his right eyebrow. "What do you mean _handle with_?".

"Heh, you're a man. You know what I'm talking about…".

Hearing this obscenity, Katara couldn't help but to interrupt. "You're disgusting! All of you should be ashamed!".

"Honey, we're a bunch of hot blooded men and live in the woods. What did you expect of us?"

The banished prince got angry with the man at his response and the way he approached the waterbender. He exhaled some fire through his nostrils.

"Enough with this! Tell us where did she go before I have to use brute force".

The wounded man was only capable of moving his eyes to point out the direction that Zuko was requesting. The earthbender was no longer capable of moving his limbs now that his spine was broken.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go after her".

"And why not?", questioned the kioshi warrior.

"You'll be walking towards your doom".

.

.

.

[For the following entry, I recommend you to listen to Korn's song, Coming Undone]

The scenery was drastically changed. The woods were left behind. There were now huge rock pillars, an eroded ground, and a lava pool that was given birth to by the enormous volcano that was located at the center of the landscape. The undead young woman was walking next to it.

"Toph, stop!"

She suddenly halted and glanced behind her shoulder. A bald kid had flown in what appeared to be a giant kite. The moment his feet touched the ground, his flying device was put away.

"Toph, listen to me! You need to stop. I know that this isn't who you are. Please, come with us".

Who was this kid to talk to her like if she was some wild animal that was to be tamed? Why did he called her by a name she didn't recognized? After thinking about this questions, the fury opted to ignore him and continue with her walk. Aang knew that if he let her go, more lives would be at risk. He created an earth wall to prevent his friend to go any farther.

"Toph, please! Just do as I say and we'll help…". It was too late. This kid had crossed the line and managed to get into her nerves.

After closing her fist, and at a tremendous speed, she hit the Avatar with the back of her hand and sent him flying away at a great distance. His body started to roll down until it collided with one of the stone pillars. He barely got the chance to move aside by the time his attacker had landed just where he was lying on the ground a few seconds ago.

He was lucky enough to escape the impact for her feet had managed to crack the floor given her colossal force. Still, it didn't stop the fury. She swiftly ran towards her target. As a defense, Aang created a wind blast in order to stop her. Yet, it was all in vain, for the airbending didn't move her not a single inch. In fact, it only made the matters worse due to the fact that it only nurtured the creature's rage.

Fortunately, the rest of the Avatar's team had arrived at the battle. Katara and Zuko created a combination of fire and water whips to incapacitate their opponent. Nevertheless, the latter one twirled her body above the air, easily dodging the assault.

But that was just a mere distraction, as Sokka and Suki had crept behind the undead's back to strike her with their personal weapons. What they were unaware of was the fact that their former friend had enhanced senses which allowed her to notice their movements. So by the time the couple were at the short distance, their opponent had rapidly turned towards them and kicked them with their right feet.

Aang had created a wall between them to protect his friends. But it wasn't sufficient enough to stop the blow. And so, two members of the crew were sent flying across the field and knocked out.

 _Two down, three to go._

While the powerful being was occupied dealing with the warriors, Aang and Zuko had forged some sort of fire cannonball and directed it towards their long lost Toph. This time, they did hit their target, but they immediately regretted their action. Her body had collided nearby the volcano, causing her to be wrapped in flames while being crushed by a various number of gigantic rocks.

"Toph, no!"

"What have we done?"

All Aang and Zuko were striving for was to neutralize Toph. They had no intention of killing their friend. Had they just become some murderers? It would be impossible for them to carry the burden of knowing they had spilled the blood of a beloved one… But there was no need for mourning. All those previous thoughts of guilt had vanished the moment they heard stones being moved.

The huge comet was savagely thrown aside, and a corpse had emerged from the fire. Most of her body was burned, and almost all her skin was gone. One could see the creature's exposed muscles and veins. However, in a matter of seconds, her flesh had recomposed. The creature's skin was smooth and seemed as if it had never received a single damage.

In a blink of an eye, she lunged forward towards her nearest prey, who just happened to be the vanished prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko was grabbed by the throat and raised in the air to be at the fury's eye level. His energy was being quickly drained from him as he felt how his soul was being choked to death. With a final effort, Zuko grabbed his captor's arms and wrapped them with some fire chains. But it was to no avail because the undead woman didn't flinch not even a bit.

The fury's fangs began to elongate while her pupils were getting lost in a crimson sea. She was about to punch his chest with her right fist, but fortunately, she was stopped by one of Katara's water whips. Aang helped the waterbender by restraining the arm that had Zuko's throat imprisoned. Both of her feet were shackled in icy chains.

By the time Zuko recovered, he and Aang had managed to bend some lava around the femme fatale's limbs. The hot liquid was dried to reinforce her handcuffs. Then, the three masters assaulted her with all their might.

The imprisoned lady smirked and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she exhaled her lungs' air by evoking a powerful roar that sent the three fighters backwards. The shriek was so intense that the ground had started to quiver. Right at that moment, her shackles began to break. With a flick of her wrists, her confinements became dust.

The remaining members of the gang didn't get the chance to recover from the attack for now the madden lady had hit one of them with her elbow. Another one was knocked down by taking a kick at the chest.

Aang, who was now the last contender, had been grabbed by his head. He screamed the moment he felt his skull being compressed by the fury's palm. The pain was so agonizing that the young monk was uncapable of fighting back or turning into the Avatar's state. He had no energy left to keep his throat from being pierced by a pair of sharp white daggers.

.

.

.

The end was near...

.

.

.

One more strike and everything would be over…

.

.

.

But then… nothing happened.

Aang slowly opened his eyes. He was now looking at the most gorgeous face that he has ever witnessed. To his surprise, even Katara's features were surpassed. The air nomad was now gazing upon a pair of gemstones that had a strange but lovely color mixture that represented a merger between the sky and forest. He noticed that they were being crystallized by tears. Then, a melodic voice spoke to him while he was cautiously being put down.

"Aang?"

"Toph…".

Looking at her trembling hands, the frightened lady began to cry. "What have I done?... Aang, I'm sorry…".

And those were the last words the airbender had heard before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** New chapter! Enjoy!

"Aang! Aang! Wake up!"

A gleam of light had started to enter the young monk's vision. After blinking for a few seconds, Aang was able to steady his gaze and look around. Apparently, he was lying on a comfortable bed. The last time he had enjoyed such a luxury was during his stay at Ba Sing Se. After thinking about this, Aang noticed that he was unable to recognize the room where he was currently staying.

"Where are we?"

"The last place where Azula would search for us. And fortunately, it's also one of the safest".

The airbender turned to look at the owner of the voice that was speaking to him. Zuko was standing in front of the Avatar. The banished prince was covered in bruises, and his left arm was wrapped by a bandage.

With some effort, Zuko walked towards the airbender. "Welcome to my family's former beach house".

Scanning his surroundings, Aang noticed his friends' presence. Each one had gained a noticeable injure from their last battle. This led him to ask something that was worrying him.

"Where's Toph?"

.

.

.

There was a rainforest located at the Ember Island's center. One could find dangers within its vegetation if one wasn't careful enough. Still, there were also natural treasures hidden inside of it, like the one in which a guilty gal was kneeling alongside of it.

A refreshing cascade was surrounded by a variety of exotic plants that portrayed a mixture of colors that were rare to found. They offered exquisite and juicy fruits that were a pure temptation to any eyes. Very few people knew that such a place could exist in this world. One of the few beings that knew the location of this cascade was standing behind the young lady.

"How did you find me?". She didn't bother to turned around for fear that she might inflict more harm at her friend.

But he wasn't frightened at all, which is why Zuko had come to comfort the former earthbender.

"Well, first of all, when I was a little boy and felt anxious, I used to visit this landscape to relax. Secondly, I thought that perhaps you would want to be near us".

"And why would you think of that?"

"Guilt. It's consuming you/ it's spreading all over you. I know it because I felt the same way the moment I betrayed my uncle and realized that I wanted to help you guys bring down my father".

She slowly turned her head to the side and glimpsed at the banished prince through her thick eyelashes. She hesitated for a bit before asking, "what's the third thing you were going to mention?"

Zuko sighed and scratched his head.

"I spent a few years of my life hunting down the Avatar. I guess tracking down people has become part of my nature, wouldn't you agree?"

He managed to still a snort from his companion.

"I supposed so…".

"Listen, Toph…".

The young lady flinched as if a wound was opened.

"Don't call me like that!" She lowered her voice tone after figuring out that it wasn't her friend's fault. "Please, it's just that… it's not my real name".

"Well, I don't care what your real name is. You want to know why? It's just a word, it won't define you, and I know who you are".

"And who would I be, exactly? Am I a girl that was led to believe a lifestyle that was based on a lie? Or perhaps a monster that murdered some people and was about to do the same action with her friends?"

"None of that. You're someone who's having an inner struggle because you desperately want to find out your own meaning in life. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever met… and one of the stubbornest".

She hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms as a sign of protection and vulnerability.

"How can you not hate me?"

"I know it wasn't you who caused those events back there. They weren't your true intentions. We all have made mistakes in our lives. Trust me".

"… Why did you come here, Zuko?"

"I want to take back our friend that we're missing. I also wanted to tell you that I forgive you".

Now both were standing face to face. Aang was right when he described Toph's changed features. She was an angel… an angel that had fallen and was afraid of her next actions. However, this didn't take away his courage and thus, Zuko extended his right hand towards her.

.

.

.

Everyone was seating around a bonfire. Nervous and worried glances were sent to each other, unaware if Zuko had succeeded or failed in his task. But it didn't take long for the gang to obtain an answer regarding their worries.

Two figures had emerged from the depths of the rainforest. The guilt that had invaded the young lady's consciousness had given her the necessary encouragement to take the first steps and face her friends.

"Guys, I totally understand what you might think of me. It's totally fair, after all. I just wanted to say that I…".

But she wasn't given the opportunity to finish her words for her whole body was being surrounded by a bunch of arms that wouldn't let go of her.

"I don't get it… How can you all forgive me after all I've done?"

Her question was answered by Katara. "The reason is because you are one of us, Toph. The people who truly care about you will always be there for you, and we are one of them".

The former earthbender's eyes had crystalized. She simply stood there and finally embraced her friends, still holding back her strength as if afraid that she might break them… literally.

"Hey, Toph…".

"Yes, Sokka?"

"How come is it that you are now the tallest among us all?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"To be honest, I have no idea".

"Oh well… Aang, I guess you'll just have to accept that you're now the shortest one of the group".

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying the truth, buddy".

 **A/N:** One more chapter left!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the mentioned characters or other fictional elements used in this story. This fanfic was written for fun.

 **A/N:** It's finally here! The last chapter of this story has been uploaded. (Perhaps I might do some follow ups… but I'm still unsure). Enjoy!

Everyone had gone to their respected rooms to have some sleep… except one. She was glancing towards the sea, hearing the waves crashing against the shore while feeling tiny bits of sand beneath her feet.

"You said you were here to help me, am I right?"

"Yes".

She turned around to greet her visitor. Shinning eyes were gazing at each other.

"Can you do it by answering my questions?"

The female ghost nodded her head while responding. "I will provide you with as much information as I can".

"Back when we first met, you mentioned that there are other beings like us…".

"Yes and no".

The younger woman raised her brows as if being confused. This didn't go unnoticed by the spirit.

"To make it simple, we are at the top of our species' hierarchy".

"You're saying that, due to this condition, it would give us some advantages…".

"Certainly".

"For example?"

"One of those given benefits would be the fact that we are of the most powerful among our kind. Strength, speed, stamina, healing, and many other abilities were bestowed upon you. There are still much more gifts that you will eventually discover".

The deceased woman looked to the stars while continuing with her speech.

"Aside from that, thanks to your blood heritage that you received from your father, you are immune to some of our weaknesses".

"Like what?"

"You have the fortune of being able to walk in daylight without being burned down to ashes. Even I am incapable of doing so".

The younger one looked down at her hands. Ever since the moment she was able to see, she has had the desire of examining every detail of the world. With the eyes that she now possessed, she was even capable of seeing every single blood cell that traveled across her veins. There were many things she yearned to discover with her newborn sight. The mere thought of it being taken away from her again caused some shivers through her spine. Yes, she had lived her life in the darkness, but she was now finally able to escape from it. At least, that's what she thought. Besides, she also loved the warmth of the sunrays kissing her skin.

Now, with a trembling voice, our main protagonist had finally found the courage to ask about the things she desired the most to find out about.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia".

"Are you… are you my… my mother?"

"Yes, my child".

"Did you get rid of me when I was a baby?"

"No! My love for you was so strong that I vowed to myself that I would protect you with my own life. And that's what I did…".

"Does that mean that… you were killed?"

"Yes, and the ones who committed the act abducted you and sent you here so that not even your father could find you".

"Why would they do it?"

"There are many beings that would do anything for power. You have been a witness of it given your current circumstance in this place".

 _Yes, the royal members of the Fire Nation have proved such hunger that they_ _were able to attempt against the life of one of their own_.

She wanted to hug her mother so desperately. But how could she do it if her mother was now a spirit that couldn't be touched? It made her feel impotent. But at that moment, another thought had crossed her mind.

"This means that I must have a family out there".

"Yes, my dear".

"Mom…".

"What is it?"

"I have one more question to ask you".

"Request me anything".

"What is my name?"

"Your name is Helena Corvinus, daughter of Alexander II Corvinus and Amelia Maximus, granddaughter of Alexander Corvinus, the first immortal. You, my child, are a vampire".

 **A/N:** So, the idea of writing this fic has been in my mind for quite a while. A few years ago, I was obsessed with ATLA's world and with Underworld's cinematic Universe. I love how the latter one had managed the vampire's and werewolf's concept. Plus, I was interested in those type of topics back in those days. So, I thought to myself, "why not do a crossover involving these two Universes?" The reason as to why I didn't include this fic in the Underworld category was for the fact of avoiding any spoilers (even if the story might have been predictable). I want to thank you all for letting me share this fanfic with you and for spending some time reading it. I hope to be writing some more fics and uploading them for you. I wish you all a lovely day (or night)!


End file.
